Off the shooters
by HienFan
Summary: A day in the carnival as usual, what could possible happen? Timmy/Chester


Off the shooters

Disclaimer: FOP belongs to Butch Hartman

Story

I headed to the carnival with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as balloons, Mom and Dad decided to head for the cinema and gave me some money to spend three hours in the carnival for the afternoon.

P smiled to himself as Cosmo and Wanda started rambling. It would be fun here even if P can't play too many games with the budget I have.

I looked around for something fun, stopping in front of a shoot a duck minigame. The 20 points offer was a Crimson Chin action figure.

I paid 2 dollars and started shooting ducks, it was pretty difficult as they are pretty fast and I tried to wish for them to be slower after the first go but was warned about cheating.

So I continued, getting better and just when I used my remaining money up to 18 points and had only one bullet left for the final shot, I aimed carefully and shot the final bullet.

However it narrowly missed the duck. I stared and groaned as the sponser gave me a toy bunny, that is beyond humiliating!

I grumbled as Cosmo made fun about me carrying a pink bunny.

However his mocking wasn't too last, I caught side of Trixie, the gorgeous Asian classmate of mine buying candy with Veronica.

I blushed, approaching her, covering the doll behind me.

"Oh it's the twerp" said Veronica, I ignored her facing Trixie.

"Oh umm… h-hi Trixie" I said.

"Oh hello Tommy" said Trixie.

"Err would you like a nice stuffed doll?" I showed the bunny doll.

Trixie looked at Veronica then back at me "No way not some run down carnival toy!" she slapped the doll on my face and walked off with Veronica after buy the candies.

I groaned in disappointment, another reject…

As all too familiar trampling footsteps ringed, I turned to see a red head and a black pigtails, turning the other directions. I do not want Vicky and Tootie spoiling my fun!

I stopped after running a good way away to catch my breath.

After I got some air back, I watched as some more familiar figures enter the carnival, my friends Chester and AJ!

"Wow it's nice to spend the afternoon here!" said Chester, gazing around "And so nice of you to let me use some of your money."

"No problem" said AJ.

I followed them, not really having much to do since I ran out of money.

They stopped in front of a shoot the target game.

"Ooo shoot the target…" said Chester.

"Neato" said AJ, forking out three bucks.

He was pretty good at this, getting 30 points out of the ten shots he had.

The sponsor gave the top prize, a Crash Nebula action figure to him.

Chester borrowed three bucks from AJ to play as well. However his aiming is as bad as his baseball skills, missing much more than hitting the target.

In the end he only had 2 points, not enough for any prize.

"Aww man" he groaned "Hey AJ can I borrow another three bucks?"

"No way, your aiming is awful; you'll just throw money away!"

Chester sigh, giving up. He knew that perfectly well.

I looked at him, I pity him, he isn't good at the aiming minigames which are usually the only minigames with prizes and never won any prize before.

I approached my sulking friend holding the stuffed bunny "Here Chester you can have my prize."

"Cute rabbit" said AJ.

Chester stared at the rabbit, he didn't care if it's pink and fluffy, it was just nice enough to be given a prize by his best friend.

He shook yelling "Thanks Timmy!" he grabbed the rabbit, kissing me on the cheeks.

I gasp in surprise at this sudden moment. When Chester broke off his face went red "I'm sorry Timmy but I…"

I kinda figured that for a while but I didn't expect him to have a crush on me to kiss me. It felt nicer than the rare moments Mom managed to kiss me on the cheek during bed time.

I kissed him back on the cheeks, liking the nice smooth texture.

Chester went even redder while AJ is staring at us all confused, he may be a genius in school but he sure isn't smart about anything not related to studying and science.

"T-thanks Timmy" Chester stuttered "I-it felt so very very… nice for you to r-return that to me…"

I smiled at him, however I had to run off soon when a loud shrill voice called my name. Oh no not Tootie!

I rushed off as she chased after me.

AJ and Chester watched us, both of them with deep frowns on their faces when I turned to see how far I am from Tootie.

The end

And that's it for a short story, I might try another Timmy/Chester one shot


End file.
